Cows!
Cows is the eight episode of the eleventh season. Plot Edward is one of the oldest engine on the Island of Sodor because his parts were worn-out for clanking as he runs. One bright and sunny day, Edward is taking some cattle trucks to a nearby market town. The trucks are making a lot of noise, as is Edward by this point. On the line is a field where some cows were grazing. The noise and smoke produced by Edward and the trucks disturbs the cows as they are not used to it. As Edward passes by, a number of cows broke the fence, ran across the line and broke the coupling, caused a truck, the brake van, and the guard to be left behind. Edward, believing the jerk to be the trucks getting up to mischief, continues on his journey, clueless about the mishap. It isn't until Edward gets to the next station that either he or his driver realise what happened. When Edward came back to the yard, Gordon and Henry has heard all about the accident, and they laughed and teased Edward about how he has let few cows break his train and brags that they can handle the cows easily, which makes Edward angry. Toby felt so cross with the big engine, knowing that they have never seen a cow and how troublesome they are. A few days later, Edward was still in the bad mode when Gordon rushes through Wellsworth with the Express, teasing him. Gordon then continues down the line telling the coaches to hurry. When Gordon approached the bridge, he and his driver thinks they see something on the bridge. The driver shuts off steam, and when Gordon gets closers, he could see a cow standing on the bridge. Gordon did not worry about the cow at all, and so he tries to shoo it, but she couldn't shoo, becuase she has lost her calf and felt lonely. Gordon's crew and the passengers tried to send the cow away, but she refuses to go. As Henry arrived, he could see a cow as well and tries to make it go away, bit it didn't work, and so Henry backs away and tried not to hurt her. Reversing back to the station, Henry's guard tells the stationmaster about the cow blocking the line. The porter tells the stationmaster that it must be bluebell, and that her calf is at the station ready to go to market. The two men decide to send the calf in a truck pulled by Percy. As Percy arrives at the bridge, he reunites the calf with his mother and the porter has sent the two cows away. As they leave, Gordon and Henry make an agreement not to tell anyone about the incident. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Toby *Percy (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Lower Suddery *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Sheds *The Viaduct *Crosby Gallery Cows1.png ACloseShave14.PNG Cows2.png Cows3.png Cows4.png Cows5.png Cows6.png Cows7.png Cows8.png Cows9.png Cows10.png Cows11.png Cows!12.png Cows!13.png Cows!14.png Cows!15.PNG Cows!16.png Cows!17.PNG Cows!18.png Cows19.png Cows20.png Cows!21.png Cows!22.png Cows!23.png Cows!24.PNG Cows!25.png Cows!26.png Cows!27.PNG Cows!28.PNG Cows!29.PNG Cows!30.PNG Cows!31.PNG Cows!31.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Vhs Category:DVD